Admiral Forguss
Admiral Jung Forguss was one of he youngest and most successful admirals in the United Systems Space Command and nearly went on to lead the entire USSC, even being considered for representation for his home Agora Forguss died in the assault on Sepix in 218 NE when his ship was lost without any other casualties. Some say he went down with his ship, others say that the Tethyns had captured the ship and forced the crew off leaving the admiral to become a traitor. Admiral Jergush A Forguss was born in 26 NE on the Moon Agora over the Planet Eldrin. His father had died in the USSC infantry before he was born and his mother died from birth complications. Jergush joined the USSC academy at a young age of 16 years. He graduated after 4 years in the top half of his class and was immediately given command of USSS Trajek, CT-C101, a Corsic class heavy corvette on patrol on the edge of USK space. At 30 years of age he met Heideki Yuli onboard a civilian exploration vessel adrift in space, they married a year later onboard the Trajek. He settled his family down on a small colony in Deranderum and continued his career with a new command aboard the USSS Pamate, MD-3-221, a Hammer class missile destroyer. He was promoted to admiral of the USSC 4th Fleet stationed at Deranderum and was placed aboard the USSS Fifterik, ACV-8-20, a Deverro class Carrier. He was 40 years old. 13 years later the Dark market attacked the colony at Deranderum and killed half the population and abducted almost a quarter. The Dark Market was able to bypass the USSC Fleet because the Dark Market forces had several Vorxians and Eridani and they had cloaking technology. The 4th Fleet could not combat the sensor ghosts and refracting hulls of the Dark Market ships, they got away scot-free with 3 million kg of equipment and resources. Forguss' family were among the dead. Forguss pursued several sensor ghosts for nearly a month and this left the 4th fleet scattered across nearly 4 cubic lightyears. The USK ordered a regroup and refit Forguss' fleet to hunt down these pirates. The 8th fleet was moved to Deranderum and Forguss was promoted to Fleet admiral and given control of both fleets. The fleets mobilized in 88 NE and the hunt was on. It wasn't until 99 NE that they found any trail near Yagdiks. Little did Forguss know, the signals he had found were actually Erravi Imperial signals. Forguss kept a maximum distance and trailed the contacts, the Erravi fleet saw them as well but chose not to make any threatening maneuvers. Forguss was waiting for the 8th Fleet to arrive. In 112 NE, the Erravi fleet detected the 8th fleet entering sensor range and reinforced their own position, choosing not to leave themselves outnumbered in the situation that the fleets were going to attack. Forguss mobilized as soon as they saw the fleet making maneuvers. The 4th Attacked head on, Forguss in his unchecked rage wanted to inflict maximum damage. The 8th fleet broke up into 4 strike groups and circled to close any flanks of the 4th fleet. The effect was ruthless but the Erravi were defending on the homefront and reinforcements were not far behind. The USK sent the 9th Fleet and placed it under Forguss' command and stationed the 12th, 13th and newly organized 28th fleet in Deranderum under different command. Category:People